Day Dreams
by pllea
Summary: This is a collection of short stories about Ezra and Aria's fantasies. Its is not suitable for young readers due to its sexual content. Enjoy ;)
1. His Classroom

Ezra POV

It's already 19:30 and most of the staff and students have left the school. The only people here are probably me and Ken Beagen from the floor below. Sometimes I wonder if Ken lives in this school.. not to compare myself with him though. I decided to stay in class today because I've lately been distracted by my girlfriend. I still have two classes worth of papers to grade and I can't give the students any more excuses.

I continue to grade Miss. Hastings paper, impressed as always by her writing ability. She's probably the smartest student I've had so far.

As I'm about to mark an A on Miss. Hasting's paper, suddenly all the ceiling light turns off, leaving the hallway the only source of light in the room. I turn to see who switched the lights and see a slim figure standing in the hallway. I squint my eyes to see that my girlfriend is here, looking at me with a smirk.

"Aria..." I whisper.

"I couldn't wait for you any longer... Mr. Fitz"

"What... how.. what are you doing here?"

"I was wondering if we could talk.. privately."

Aria walks in, closes the door and turns down the curtains. She then turns around and walks to the other side of my desk. Without saying a word, she puts the papers in an organized stack and places them on the desk behind her. I continue to stare at her as she suddenly starts unbuttoning her blouse.

"Wait, Aria, I don't think this is a good idea.. what if someone sees us?"

"Nobody is here except Mr. Beagen... and I'm pretty sure he was sleeping in his classroom anyway."

"But what if he wakes up.. what if..."

Aria suddenly bends down and places her lips on mine. Her hands are behind my neck as I grab her face closer to mine. A moment passes and Aria looks at me with her beautiful brown eyes.

"Ezra, do you have any idea how many times I dreamed about you taking me on this desk? Probably every english class I've had with you, I sit there in the corner, imagining you fucking me on this big brown desk". As she finishes her sentence, she starts to climb over the table and sits in front of me, her legs open for me.

"So please, take me before I go crazy."

Before she can say another word, I sand up, practically banging my chair onto the black board behind me, and kiss Aria hard on the lips. Without anymore hesitation, I grab her hair and pull it lightly back so that I can give her light kisses behind her ear and down her neck. I use my other hand to unbutton her blouse and put my hand on her breast, massaging her though the lace fabric. I hear her moan as I push her down, onto my desk while continuing to give her light kisses between her chest and onto her stomach.

I look up to Aria's face and force myself to stop for a second.

"Aria, dont scream too loud.. It's making me crazy but most of all someone might hear us"

"I know.. but its kind of a turn on right?"

I smirk, and kiss Aria's inner thigh. I hear Aria clasp her mouth with her hands and a muffled moan followed.

I continue up her thigh and gently rub her with my fingers. I can hear heavy breathing but can't make myself stop. I push aside her thong and slowly insert a finger. She cries a little as I put my index finger in her wet slit. I continue to push in a finger for a minute or two before joining it with my middle finger. I move my fingers faster as I rub Aria's clit with my thumb. Her moaning is a little louder but still muffled from her hands. I push most of the fabric to the side as I lightly lick her swollen bud. She sends shivers from each lick, and I can hear light screams. When I start to feel her tightening a little, I suck her hard, causing her to reach an orgasm and moan loud enough for anyone outside my door to hear.

I get up and look at Aria, finding her panting, eyes closed, and her hands still tightly placed on her mouth.

"Aria, I want to be inside you"

Aria nods, and tries to get up. I help her by putting her hands behind her back, lifting her like a child. I kiss her check and whisper in her ear, "If you need to scream, scream in my shoulder".

She whispers back, "don't be too rough, okay?"

Aria, always confident but she never really thinks about what she's getting herself into.

"You know I won't hurt you."

"It's not that, of course, but what if someone sees us"

I smirk a little before replying, "don't worry, you know it does't take us that long to make each other satisfied"

Aria giggles before I zip down my pants and release myself. Aria places her head on my shoulder, preparing herself for me. I place my member on her opening and slowly push myself in.

Aria digs her nails on my back and begins to breath shallow breaths down my neck. I hear her whimper as I get all of me into her. A second later, I start a rhythm, hearing the desk squeaking and banging on the floor through every push. I start by going in quickly and withdrawing slowly which I know makes Aria go crazy. She tightens every time I move in and lets out small cries when I come out. I continue this little torture until Aria places her wet lips on my ear, "Please Ezra, give me more, faster, I need it now." I answer back by kissing her forehead.

I quickly step back and hold Aria close to me so that she can stand. I turn Aria around, seeing her confused face before she faces the back of the classroom. I put her hands on the close end of the desk and pull her hips back so that she is leaning on the table. Before she can say a word, I pull aside her thong as I thrust in her hard. She screams in surprise and bends down further onto the table, a hand grabbing the other end of the table. I continue the quick pace while sliding my hand between her legs. I give her gentle rubs on her swollen bud, causing her to lose energy and lie down completely on the table. I pound into Aria relentlessly as she tries to muffle her screams but fails to do so. I can hear her cries as she quickly reaches her climax. As her body tightens, she screams my name while I reach my own release.

After a moment, I sit down on the office chair and lie my head on Aria's stomach. I close my eyes until I hear a rough voice of a man from the door.

"Hey Ezra, I'm heading out, you wanna get a drink?"

I quickly look up, finding myself sleeping on my papers and seeing Ken Beagen standing at my door. I look down to see my manhood visible through my pants so I remain seated.

"Hey Ken, sorry I still have some more papers to grade.. maybe next time?"

"Sleeping over at the school are you? Yeah.. I've had a few of those. See you tomorrow Morning."

"Yes.. Have a good night."

I watch Ken leave as I grab my phone from pocket. I look at the time and it's already 20:30.

I text Aria, "I miss you"

She immediately writes back, "Me too, hurry home ;)"

Well, I guess Aria needs me too but probably not as much as I need her. I wonder, did Aria have the same dream as me? Without another thought, I quickly put the papers away and head home.


	2. Her Needs

Aria POV

I'm feeling anxious, maybe even a little nervous. It's been a while since I've seen Ezra.

Its neither of our faults really… We both had finals week around the same time. He, needing to work on them at Hollis and I needed to study for my own tests. On top of it all, A has really been getting to all of us and I couldn't spend as much time as I wanted with Ezra.

I stare at the clock and it's still 4PM. I know that Ezra mentioned he's giving a 2 Hour exam at 3PM and then coming home straight after.. that means I probably have about an hour or two until he returns.

My frustration is getting to me, I stare at the clock for another minute until I lie on his couch and try to calm my nerves by closing my eyes.

I stare at the clock one more time and bite my lips. It's only been a few minnutes. I need to relax myself, find relief from this frustration. I know it's a bit risky, but I have at least an hour until he comes home.

I take another deep breath and start pulling my skirt up as I slip my hand under the thin fabric of my underwear. I've done this so many times during my time apart from Ezra, but never in his room. The strong smell of him is causing me to feel hotter, making me need him more. I close my eyes again and part my lips, letting my fingers stroke circles around my clit. I give out a little moan, imagining Ezra touching me.

I start bringing my free hand up my body, under my shirt and over my lace bra. I massage my breast, giving light pinches and rubs as I insert a finger inside me. I continue this for a while, thinking about the time when Ezra touched me like this in his car. I spread my legs wider, allowing two more fingers inside me as my other hand moves from my breasts to my clit. Sometimes I imagine Ezra looking at me as I touch myself, imagining him getting hard from seeing me reach my orgasm. I tighten at the thought and moan a little louder now.

I open my eyes to check the clock and it's still 4:40PM. I feel relieved until I notice movment by the door. I turn my gaze and find Ezra standing, eyes wide open, staring at me.

I freak out and swear to myself. I immediately take my hands out and stand up. I can feel the hot blood reaching my face, I probably look like a red tomato by now. I can't get myself to face Ezra, I instead face the couch, grabbing my stuff, shaking and mumbling a few words, "I'm sorry Ezra.. oh god I'm so embarrassed.." I'm almost ready to leave until I feel him behind me, holding my hips and kissing my neck.

He whispers in my ear, "I missed you"

I take a deep breath, "I missed you too.."

He smirks, "Clearly"

I quickly turn to face him, still blushing "Shut up… I'm so embarrassed. I thought you weren't coming back for another hour.."

"Don't be embarrassed.. it was pretty hot actually.. and the test finished at 4."

Ignoring the fact that I was a total idiot and messed up the schedule, Ezra thought it was hot? I was silent for a little while, still blushing by the thought until I felt Ezra's hands on my face.

"Don't be embarrassed, really.. "

"How long were you standing there?"

"Probably about 10 minutes.."

"Ezra, why didn't you say anything" I say, exasperated.

Now Ezra blushes a little "Well, honestly, I wanted to see you.. you know.. finish"

I consider the idea and work up the courage to speak.

"Well…" I say looking down again "I don't mind that."

"What?" He says in surprise.

"Sit down over there" I point at the seat in front of the couch. He obeys and sits down slowly.

I lie back down on the couch and put my fingers back to where they were before seeing Ezra.

"I've actually been imagining you touching me… Ahhhh… I've been missing you."

I close my eyes again and hear Ezra shuffle in his seat. "Aria, I needed you too" he whispers.

I move my fingers faster, hearing the wet sounds through each movement. I open my eyes to see Ezra, staring at me with want. I can see the outline of his member through his pants. I smile at the sight of him, satisfied in knowing that he wants me.

I start lifting my hip up as I get closer to my orgasm. I scream in ecstasy, climaxing hard as my fingers pushes in fast.

My breathing is shallow and I let my body lie back down on the sofa, letting my breathing return to normal. I open my eyes to find Ezra but he isn't there anymore. I search around, realizing that I had another one of my daydreams. I look at the clock and it's still 5pm.

Feeling a little disappointed, I get up to clean myself. I look at the mirror and find my hair messy and cheeks still red. I quickly touch up on my make up and brush my hair a little. I look at my phone and see a text for Ezra.

 _I'll be home around 5:30, can't wait to see you._

I smile, and text back.

 _I need you Ezra._

As I grin widely to myself, I consider allowing my fantasy to become a reality.


	3. Her Procrastination

**_After the 5-year Jump, before Season 7 Episode 5._**

 **Aria POV**

After all the chaos with Alison and Uber A, I have completely gotten behind with work. Although at times I think my worry for being behind is completely minuscule compared to the life threatening issues with A, I am grateful for the normalcy it gives me. After packing my things, I decide that I'll use Ezra's apartment to work. He's away from town until tomorrow anyway, and nobody would disturb me there.

I reach Ezra's apartment and open the door with the set of keys he's given me. Although the place has been empty for a few days, it feels a little dusty. Since Ezra is coming home soon, I decide to clean up the place a little. I tell myself to stop procrastinating, but I know that the little dust on the counter will bother me. I reach for his cleaning products and before I knew it, I just finished cleaning not only his living room, but also his kitchen, bedroom, and bathroom. By the time I realized how much time I've wasted, a few hours have already passed.

I look at myself in the mirror and the hours of cleaning has given me disorderly hair and sweat marks. I moan at myself and rest my head on the wall. What am I thinking? Have I become OCD because of all the crazy things happening? I know I've already wasted a lot of time, but I look at the sweat stained shirt and the clean bathtub.

"Well, a bath wouldn't take that long.." I say to myself. Without another thought, I turn the faucet and fill the bath with water and some bath gel to create a little foam.

I tie my hair up and take off my clothes to throw in the washing machine. I take out my favorite shirt of Ezra's and a few pieces of my own clothes that I leave in the apartment for later. I check to see the water and it's perfectly foamy with just enough water. I turn off the faucet and lie in the bath, closing my eyes.

A moment passes and I hear a click from the front door.

"Aria?" I hear Ezra say my name from the front door.

I blush a little but I convince myself that this isn't a big deal. I may not officially be his girlfriend.. or I'm not sure what we are yet.. but I've been here several times and this isn't my first time using his bath.

After rambling through things to say in my head, Ezra is standing at the bathroom door, eyes wide open.

"Oh.. sorry.. I didn't realize" Ezra says embarrassed, looking at the floor.

"Welcome home babe, um.. yeah sorry.. I was cleaning the rooms and got a little sweaty so I thought I'd wash up here"

"Wait, you cleaned the apartment? You didn't have to do that"

"No it's fine, I wanted to do it.. you're back early though.."

"Yeah, I wanted to come back and work on the book. I got some feed back and wanted to discuss it with you"

He looks at my face now, as if I'm not naked. The conversation feels so normal that we could have been having it outside. I laugh a little and feel a bit relaxed. We're so familiar with each other that I guess seeing me naked isn't really as exciting as it would have been 5 years ago. It makes me feel both happy for our closeness but slightly disappointed. It's like we're a married couple. The thought makes me blush.

"Well, you're back now but I'm clearly not in the position to really have a discussion about our book.. you just traveled back from New York so why don't you join me?"

Ezra shuffles around a little and scratches his head, "Yeah, I guess a bath sounds nice.."

He turns and goes back to his bedroom. I close my eyes again and hear him take off his clothes. Ezra walks back and asks where he should sit. I keep my eyes closed and answer, "Behind me"

Without looking at him, I face the wall and shuffle forward, allowing him enough space to sit down. I feel the water move and his legs around my hip, positioned next to mine. After he settles, I put my back on his chest and feel his hard member on my lower back.

"Well, that's a relief" I say with a giggle.

"What do you mean?" Ezra asks, confused.

"Well, our conversation earlier was jus so normal that I thought you didn't feel anything anymore after seeing me.. you know.. like this"

I say in a whisper.

Ezra rests his face on my shoulder and kisses behind my ear, "Aria, you're beautiful, how can I ever not feel this way about you?"

I turn my head to face him and smile. We look at each other for a second and close the distance with our lips. We haven't seen each other for a week so I can feel the need we have for each other. Splashing the water a little, I turn my body, carefully placing my legs outside his hips without ending our kiss.

I'm now on top of Ezra, him grabbing my back while I pull on his hair. He moves one hand up to untie my hair, lightly pulling it and the other holding onto my lower back. A few moment passes until I finally let go and lean my forehead on his. "Ezra, I want you.."

Ezra just nods and kisses me again. I can feel his right hand between us, positing himself to enter my body. I prepare for him and lift my body up a little. As I feel him at my entrance, I start to move down, slowly pushing him in deeper. I moan in his mouth as I receive the full length of him.

We stay still for a minute, until I whisper in his ear.

"Will you let me take control?"

Ezra smiles, "of course".

I lean back a little and support my body by placing my left hand on the side of the bath and my right behind Ezra's neck. I move slowly out of Ezra and back down. I continue the movement, moaning at each thrust. I close my eyes in pleasure and let my head go back.

Suddenly, I can feel Ezra's lips on my chest, making my whole body shiver. I keep the pace until my body starts to reach its climax, making me lose control. Ezra helps by placing his hands on my hips and supports my body in maintaining the movement. My head starts to go blank and body numb as I reach my peak. Ezra whispers harshly in my ear, "Aria, I'm about to…"

"Me.. ah tooo", I manage to say back.

Ezra starts moving us faster, both of us not giving notice to the fact that most of the water is outside the tub. I can hear the remaining water splashing every time I come down onto Ezra. I quickly reach my climax with Ezra, his hot liquid pouring into me. I hold onto him and rest my head on his shoulder, relaxing after the intense orgasm. He whispers in my ear, "I needed this.."

"Me too.." I say with uneasy breathing. I kiss his temple and slowly lift my body up to turn around, resting my back onto Ezra's chest again. I begin to close my eyes and regain control of my breathing until I hear a click at the door.

"Aria?" I hear Ezra say my name from the front door. I quickly open my eyes and look back, but nobody is there. I realize that I must have had another one of my dreams. Before I can say anything, Ezra is at the bathroom door with wide eyes.

I quickly recover and say to him with a smile, "Welcome home, Babe".


End file.
